Abigail Remeltindtdrinc
Abigail Remeltindrinc is a new producer for Dethklok after Crystal Mountain Records was unhappy with the performance of Dick Knubbler. She is introduced as the new music engineer of the band in Writersklok, and in "Going Downklok" she becomes a love interest of Nathan. Personality Abigail initially complies to a strict level of professionalism and comes off as rather serious in comparison to Dick Knubbler, but has an exceedingly more laid back approach than she first appeared to. At times, she finds the band's antics amusing, mostly due to the ridiculousness of the events they get themselves into. The band itself was defensive about Abigail's hiring over Dick and at first wanted him back as their producer but have since accepted her as their producer. Dethklok, who are used to everyone including Ofdensen walking on eggshells when dealing with them, are initially taken aback by her very frank attitude and blunt manner of speaking with them. She never hesitates to call them out on their excuses and bad habits. Unlike most other women they encounter she is also completely unphased by their attempts to hit on her, and is able to efficiently retort their sexist jokes with her own quick wit. Because of all this they develop a respect for her and she develops a more laid-back rapport with them. History Past Prior to working with Dethklok, Abigail worked with a number of bands. She gained a reputation for her unorthodox methods of achieving success. Season 4 Abigail was initially brought in to replace Dick Knubbler. Her first action as producer was to send the band on a vacation to inspire their creativity, which surprised the band as they were expecting her to be much stricter. However, the trip was in fact an trick to teach them a lesson about their lazy behaviors, as she made no further arrangements for them other than booking them a modest flight in coach class to an undisclosed country in the Middle East. As none of them bothered packing luggage, bringing money, or booking accommodations, the five end up spending a week lost and hungry on the streets, and are eventually kidnapped by the soldiers of a local warlord, being confused for women. Still, Abigail was correct that the experience did get Nathan Explosion over his writers' block, and also forced the band to fend for themselves for once. Dick didn't initially like the idea of being replaced and tried to sweet talk her, which had no effect on her. She rehires him as the bands main engineer after admitting that he had good mixing skills. In "Going Downklok", while all the band members at one point or another hit on Abigail, Nathan and Pickles seemed to be the most afflicted as they developed a rivalry over their attractive co-worker. During the band's recording segregation, Nathan goes down on Abigail in the heat of the moment, but she expresses regret and quickly leaves. Distancing herself from Dethklok, she is shocked during "Dethdinner" when Nathan claims the two are a couple. Pickles has a meltdown and quits the band, setting the stage for Dethklok's breakup and Selatcia's rise. In the finale, Abigail is stabbed and kidnapped by the Revengencers, along with Toki. Doomstar Requiem She and Toki are held captive by the Revengeancers where they are both caused to suffer. She at one point attempts to calm Toki, who is frightened by the situation they are in. She is later rescued by Dethklok and is shown at the end kissing Nathan Explosion. Trivia *Abigail's name is likely a reference to King Diamond's (who voiced the Blues Devil in "Bluesklok") second solo album Abigail. *Abigail has show a more motherly/elder sisterly attitude towards Toki during The Doomstar Requiem. * She is the first female main character who is neither related to the band nor a love interest for any of them (Liz Bane was a secondary character). Fans speculate a lot about whether she'll remain at this status; the ending of Doomstar Requiem implies she has entered a romantic relationship with Nathan. *Her surname is a play on the words "remelting", a term use to describe recycling metals (likely a joke at the band as they are a "metal" band), and "drink". When read literally it reads "Remelt and drink". Category:Allies of Dethklok Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Mordhaus Category:Characters